I Will Find a Way to Reach You
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Michel se rend chez Lucifer pour rendre visite à Gabriel... K parce que Lucifer étant Lucifer, il ne parle pas toujours très élégamment.


**I Will Find a Way to Reach You**

Michel ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre en frappant à la porte de l'appartement de Lucifer. Mais certainement pas à ce que son frère lui ouvre en arborant un joli tablier sur lequel était brodé au fil rose SEXY A SE DAMNER.

« Joli » commenta l'Aîné des Anges en luttant pour ne pas éclater au rire au nez de son cadet – Lucifer n'aimait pas trop, douce litote, qu'on se moque de lui.

« Boucle-la » gronda l'Etoile du Matin en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer. « Est-ce que je te demande si tu dors toujours tout nu ? »

Michel rougit violemment.

« Nous pourrions peut-être éviter de mentionner _cela_ » laissa-t-il tomber en se drapant dans sa dignité.

Lucifer lui adressa un sourire d'une blancheur à faire froid dans le dos.

« Faisons ça, oui » ricana-t-il. « Du sucre avec ton café ? »

« Je t'interdis de m'en mettre plus d'une cuillère ! » lança Michel d'un ton menaçant pendant que son frère disparaissait dans la cuisine.

Pendant que Lucifer préparait une tasse de café pour son aîné (et une tasse de sirop de sucre pour lui-même), Michel passa rapidement en revue la salle de séjour. Dans l'ensemble, la pièce était propre et bien rangée, mais la table basse était recouverte par un désordre typique d'un enfant de sept ans, et qui aurait donné une syncope à Raphaël : des crayons de cire multicolores, des feuilles de papier couvertes de dessins et de petites phrases brouillonnes, des miettes de biscuit, une guirlande de grues en origamis et un verre pas lavé.

Lorsque l'Etoile du Matin revint avec le café, Michel examinait une suite de mots griffonnés sous un croquis très approximatif d'un groupe d'anges tenant chacun une étoile.

« Tu lui apprends déjà l'ancien énochien ? » lâcha l'Archange blond en s'emparant de sa tasse.

Lucifer se mordilla la lèvre.

« Je peux pas dire qu'il lui restait encore quelque chose à apprendre en grammaire » avoua-t-il. « On a commencé hier à peine, et il a déjà retenu quatre déclinaisons. La vitesse à laquelle il progresse… c'est presque effrayant. »

« C'est un Archange » rappela Michel avant d'avaler une gorgée de café et de faire la grimace. « Je t'avais dit pas plus d'_une_ cuillère ! »

« Mais je ne t'ai mis qu'une cuillère… à soupe » fit innocemment Lucifer.

L'espace d'une seconde, Michel éprouva l'envie de coller une baffe à son frère, puis repoussa cette perspective si tentante.

« Honnêtement, je plains ce pauvre gosse de t'avoir comme tuteur » jeta-t-il à la place.

Lucifer s'assombrit.

« Honnêtement, je plains ce gosse tout court » lâcha l'Etoile du Matin. « Tu sais que ce matin, Virgile et Uriel lui sont encore tombés dessus ? Si Naomi n'avait pas été dans le coin, je sais pas dans quel état je l'aurais récupéré. »

Michel pinça les lèvres.

« Je dirais à Naomi que tu la remercies. »

« C'est une gentille gamine » sourit Lucifer. « Comme Gaby. »

Le visage de l'Archange aux cheveux noirs se tordit brusquement, perdant toute sa beauté.

« Lucifer » dit Michel – il avait déjà vu ce visage, et il n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il a _fait _? » cracha l'Etoile du Matin. « En dehors d'avoir mis de l'encre dans la lessive d'Anna, ou de la colle sur la chaise de Métatron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a _fait_ pour que ces petits cons le maltraitent à ce point ? »

« Tu veux que j'aille parler à leurs gardiens ? » suggéra Michel.

Lucifer laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé, autant pisser dans un violon. Ils donneraient leur bénédiction à leurs mouflets s'ils pouvaient le faire. »

« Mais tu n'es pas moi » répliqua l'Aîné des Anges.

Lucifer considéra son frère – son unique grand frère. Michel était debout avec une tasse à la main, l'air pas particulièrement menaçant, et pourtant il parvenait à conserver un fragment de la terreur qu'il inspirait à l'ensemble de sa famille – l'Etoile du Matin y compris, quoique à un degré moindre.

« Tu sais que tu es mon grand frère préféré ? » lança Lucifer.

Michel sourit.

« Je suis surtout ton _seul_ grand frère » rappela-t-il avant de passer du coq à l'âne. « Il dort déjà ? »

« Oh, le chantier habituel » commenta distraitement l'Etoile du Matin. « Il me fait une scène inimaginable pour ne pas aller se coucher, mais il s'endort dès qu'il pose la tête sur l'oreiller. »

« Je vois » glissa Michel en posant sa tasse sur un guéridon avant de se diriger vers le couloir donnant sur les chambres.

« Si tu me le réveilles, je te jure que tu le recouches ! » grinça Lucifer en récupérant la tasse de son aîné pour en siffler une gorgée, frissonnant du même coup.

Comment pouvait-on avaler un truc aussi amer sans au moins trois cuillerées de sucre ?

**(****)**

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre lorsque Michel y pénétra.

Couché sur le côté, un doudou serré contre la poitrine, Gabriel respirait doucement.

Le cœur serré, Michel considéra la silhouette de son petit frère, aux trois quarts dissimulée par les draps en patchwork de bleu. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rendre visite à son cadet alors que celui-ci était réveillé ?

_Parce qu'il courrait aussitôt dans les jupes de Lucifer pour t'échapper, voilà pourquoi,_ lui rappela cruellement un murmure dans ses pensées.

A chaque fois que Michel avait tenté d'approcher le dernier des Archanges, l'enfant l'avait rejeté. L'Aîné des Anges avait eu beau essayer de toutes ses forces, il était incapable d'oublier le jour où Gabriel alors âgé de deux ans avait éclaté en larmes à sa vue et s'était réfugié dans les bras de Raphaël, comme si Michel avait été un Léviathan.

Avec le temps, les choses s'étaient légèrement améliorées. Au moins, Gabriel arrivait à surmonter sa crainte pour lui adresser la parole… en lui adressant des piques insolentes chaque fois que l'Archange le convoquait pour le réprimander de telle ou telle bêtise.

Pourquoi son petit frère lui parlait-il toujours sur ce ton ? Michel avait perdu le compte des fois où il avait voulu saisir l'enfant par les épaules pour le secouer jusqu'à plus soif, le compte des fois où il avait éprouvé l'envie de le gifler à lui retourner la tête.

Une fois, il avait craqué. Mais à l'instant où ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur le poignet de Gabriel, l'enfant avait levé sur lui des yeux remplis d'une terreur si abjecte qu'il l'avait instantanément lâché.

Il ne voulait pas être un monstre. Mais comment serait-ce possible si son petit frère continuait à le regarder comme s'il allait saisir la première occasion de lui faire du mal ?

Gabriel ne remua pas alors que son frère se penchait sur lui. Mais après tout, pourquoi aurait-il bougé, puisqu'il dormait ?

Délicatement, Michel caressa la joue du petit Archange. L'enfant devait encore perdre les rondeurs de sa jeunesse, mais il voyait déjà que Père l'avait créé sur le même modèle que Lucifer ; si l'Aîné des Anges avait été créé de manière à inspirer l'effroi et Raphaël le respect, les deux autres Archanges étaient voués à inspirer l'adoration chez quiconque poserait le regard sur eux.

Comment pouvait-on essayer de détruire ce qui était beau ?

Machinalement, l'Archange jeta un coup d'œil à la peluche nichée contre la poitrine du garçonnet… et se figea net.

C'était une peluche en toile informe, un lapin avec des oreilles pendantes et des yeux dépareillés, un bouton bleu et un bouton vert.

C'était Michel qui l'avait confectionné, pour tenter de convaincre son petit frère de trois ans qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui. Seulement, sa stratégie avait pitoyablement échoué, puisque Gabriel avait refusé de toucher au jouet. Par la suite, Michel avait toujours cru que le lapin avait été jeté.

Sauf qu'apparemment, cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Michel osait à peine respirer, continuant à fixer le lapin. Pour quelle raison Gabriel aurait-il voulu le garder ? Pour quelle raison aurait-il voulu dormir avec ?

_Parce que c'est toi qui le lui as offert_, fut le murmure dans son esprit. _Parce que c'est un cadeau de son grand frère_.

L'Archange ne savait pas s'il allait se mettre à rire ou pleurer. Peut-être les deux, en fait.

Il voulait être le grand frère de Gabriel, mais n'arrivait à se rapprocher de lui. Et visiblement, Gabriel désirait être son petit frère, mais n'arrivait pas à le laisser se rapprocher pour lui permettre d'assumer son rôle. Tous les deux bloqués dans leur incompréhension et leur détresse, avec un mur infranchissable entre eux.

Michel caressa les cheveux de Gabriel et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la tempe, avant de murmurer dans l'oreille de l'enfant :

« Je trouverais un moyen, Gaby. Je te promets que je trouverai un moyen de t'atteindre. Un jour, je serai vraiment ton grand frère. »

Lorsque la porte se referma sans bruit derrière Michel, les yeux de Gabriel étaient grands ouverts dans les ténèbres.


End file.
